


A Friendly Misunderstanding

by ItsAvina



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAvina/pseuds/ItsAvina
Summary: Vara D'Anastasis, a Blood Elf noblewoman and Blood Knight, comes to Orgrimmar in search of a stolen family heirloom and ends up having a satisfying first time experience with one of the locals.
Relationships: Female Blood Elf | Elves/Male Orc(s) (Warcraft)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Friendly Misunderstanding

Vara D'Anastasis' shiny, expensive boots crunched as they made contact with Durotar earth. The Sin'dorei woman stretched, slender arms rising above her long ears and giving the Goblin zeppelin master a good look at her form. Though she was armored, Vara had not worn her usual full plate and instead opted for lighter leathers with plate gloves, boots and spaulders. He wasn't sure who she was, but he could tell from her ornate attire that she was someone important. Her armor was colored the usual black and red of the Blood Knights, however her plate was lined with gold and her gloves socketed with what he assumed were enchanted gemstones. Her leather jerkin, woven together with some sort of red material, was largely hidden by the Blood Knight tabard she wore. On her hip was a short sword whose pommel held within the Blood Knight insignia, holstered in a scabbered with the head of a phoenix on the end. The Goblin licked his lips at the exquisite sight before him, unsure which excited him more, the Elf woman or her expensive armor. He looked at the back of her head as she walked away, long blonde hair pulled up into a bun on the back of her head while two long tendrils of hair flowed past her shoulders and onto her chest. Her leather-clad hips rolled and even behind the paladin he could clearly see the bounce of her long eyelashes. His eyes were beginning to inspect her long legs when he was nearly startled into standing at attention from the call of her voice.   
  
"Come on, sis." Vara D'Anastasis turned around, allowing for the first time a look at her face. The zeppelin master could have sworn he had seen her on Sin'dorei propaganda posters. She was like the poster child of Sin'dorei beauty and superiority. She had a beauty mark to the left of her full lips which were covered in a crimson lipstick and her long eyebrows wiggled slightly in the wind as she gazed back at her sister. The woman's burning emerald eyes were stern, yet tender as she eyed her sister with a smirk.   
  
"Here you are mister." He was once again startled as a redheaded Sin'dorei woman took his hand and deposited a gold coin within in.  
  
"A-ah thanks!" he stammered, watching the apparent sister jog up alongside the platinum haired paladin whilst fidgeting with the buttons on a pretty blue satchel.   
  
"I wonder if we can get a zeppelin up and running to Silvermoon." he thought, rubbing his chin with one hand and the gold coin with the other.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't know what this is but it's pretty good." Valenia placed her empty mug back on the table and beamed at her sister. "Stop glaring at them, they might challenge you to an honor duel or something and then brand you when you lose."  
  
"Keh! Why do you assume I'd lose? Besides I was only returning their gaze." Vara gave the group of orcs diagonal from them a dismissive wave of her armored hand before focusing her attention on her giggling sister.   
  
"Got your attention, didn't I?"   
  
"And my drink as well apparently."  
  
The two sisters shared a laugh before getting up and leaving. The two belonged to a noble family known for their political connections and financial support of the war effort against the Amani trolls as well as during the Third War against the Scourge. Though one was a Blood Knight and the other a mage, both were exceptionally talented, as they had been groomed to be. The two D'Anastasis sisters were in Orgrimmar on important business. Sometime within the past quarter year an important family heirloom was stolen from their estate and they had received instructions to meet someone within a secluded part of the city - gold in hand of course.  
  
"I'm going to check the market, see if it's actually being pawned off there."   
  
Vara nodded. "Be careful, Valenia."  
  
"No worries, nothing but gentleman in this city!" Valenia laughed and took off, her sister eyeing her until she was out of sight.   
  
Vara sighed and looked down at the wrinkled piece of paper in her hand which contained her instructions on where to go. "Such atrocious handwriting."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rogg tossed a bone behind him, having stripped it of any meat it once had and laid down, hands behind his head. He was in his favorite relaxing spot. A secluded little area with nothing in it but a tree and peace of mind from the usual bustle of the city. Behind and to the left him, a wall of rock. To the right of him, pressing against orange rock, the back of a large library meant for the likes of mages and warlocks. He was a modest blacksmith and not much of a people person, so he appreciated his time here, isolated from the city.  
  
Rogg was half-asleep when he heard the sound of boot crunching against Durotar rock. He sat up and inched his hand towards his axe but did not pick it up. There was only one entrance into his secluded relaxation spot and he eyed it warily. "Maybe someone dissatisfied with my work?" he thought.  
  
"Huh?" he blurted out. "A Night Elf? No wait that's one of those Blonde Elves."  
  
The Blonde Elf didn't seem to hear him as she stepped forward, green eyes spanning over the small enclave and flickering over his axe. She seemed to have the image of some kind of chicken all over her armor. "Some kind of weird cult?" he thought.  
  
She was the first one to break the silence. "Why are you shirtless, Orc?"   
  
Rogg blinked and scratched his temple. "Tanning."   
  
Her eyes narrowed as she studied him and pondered the subject of Orc tanning. He had the same skin color as her flaming emerald eyes. Was he trying to become darker or had he already reached his desired complexion? Her thoughts were interrupted by his gruff voice.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Vara D'Anastasis. As you know." She sounded annoyed.   
  
Does she think I'm psychic or something? "My name is Rogg."   
  
"I'm sure it is." She sounded even more annoyed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I've got your money."  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"I've got 750 gold coins in this satchel" She patted a blue satchel hanging by her hip as she spoke.  
  
"I don't want your money miss." Is she trying to bribe me into joining her chicken cult?  
  
"What do you mean you don't want my money?" He could have sworn her right eyebrow was twitching. A look of disgust creeped over her face. "You want my body, is that it? You want to defile a noblewoman of the House D'Anastasis?"  
  
Rogg hesitated, mulling over what she had said. Looking the Elf over, she did seem to have a rather feminine body. Her leathers didn't hide her wide hips and even over her tabard he could make out the bulge of a large pair of breasts.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Stripping, what's it look like?" Vara already had her tabard folded on the ground and was quickly out of her shiny red plate. The Orc watched intently, mouth open and brain confused, but still still enjoying the show. Her leathers were quicky peeled and discarded, leaving the Elf standing in fancy crimson and black underwear. "Surprisingly risque." he thought, head tilting upwards as she strode towards him and finally came to a stop in front of him.   
  
"Your turn, Orc." She looked down at him, one hand on her hip.   
  
"But you aren't finished yet." Rogg frowned, eyeing the bra and thong preventing him from viewing her fully.  
  
"Ugh." Vara stripped out of her underwear before he could blink twice, tossing her garments to the side. Rogg swallowed as the Elf's breasts tumbled out of her bra with a jiggle. Her tits were large for an Orc, but they looked huge on the Elven paladin. His eyes locked on her nipples. They were pink and puffy and made his mouth water. "Are all Elves this big?" he thought. "Magically enhanced maybe?"  
  
"Come on, hurry up. Let's get this over with." Vara's breasts jiggled again as she spoke and Rogg noticed for the first time the light outline of her abs, something an Orc could greatly appreciate.  
  
"Uh, right." He stood up and hesitated for a moment, looking down his trousers and feeling inadequate about the fact that he wasn't wearing any fancy underwear like she had been. The moment passed however, and soon his trousers were in a pile next to her underwear.   
  
Vara swallowed, a look of amazement on her face as she gazed at the Orc's cock. It was very large and very green, almost as long as her short sword and just as thick. His balls were no less impressive and reminded her of a pouch full of gold coins. "Were all Orcs this big?" she thought. "Must be magically enhanced." Vara blinked, becoming aware of the fact that she was staring and her jaw had dropped.  
  
"Now what?" she quipped.  
  
"Uhh..." Rogg peeled his eyes away from her tits and looked down at the ground. "Can you fetch me your tabard?"   
  
"Why not?" Vara sighed, turning around and making her way towards the tabard located next to her plate armor. Rogg's eyes immediately locked on the creamy shape of her ass as she walked. It was large yet toned, and jiggled slightly with every step. Her fancy thong had left a faint tan line above her ass. Between her abs, her ass and the muscles along her back he could tell that this Elf was no stranger to physical activity.   
  
"Here." She handed him the tabard, still neatly folded from earlier. Rogg took it and unfolded it before folding it once and placing it on the ground.  
  
"There. You can sit now." He gestured towards the tabard.   
  
"You want me to suck your cock on the Blood Knight tabard?" The paladin folded her arms, squashing her tits together beneath them. Rogg looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, not understanding the issue. He had just been trying to help.   
  
Vara narrowed her eyes at him but sank down on her knees onto the tabard anyways. She swallowed again as she became eye level with the Orc's cock and close enough to smell it. It was just as green as the rest of him and felt even larger now that she was only a few inches from it. She sighed in an effort to prepare herself for what she was about to do, her hot breath tickling Rogg's cock. Strong hands accustomed to grasping swords wrapped around the green cock. It felt warm and heavy and for a second the Elf wondered if his balls were heavy, too. She raised the cock and ducked her head under it so that she was looking up at it, noticing it was longer than her face. Timidly, Vara extended her tongue, giving it a quick lick to test the waters. "Actually not too bad." she thought, before mentally hitting herself.   
  
"Don't you ever wash this thing!" She chastised him instead.   
  
"Every other day. Durotar's pretty hot y'know? Sorry 'bout that." Rogg gave her a nervous smile, though he could barely see her face with his cock covering it.   
  
Vara nodded and once again extended her tongue, this time leaving a trail of saliva from balls to tip. She licked her lips afterwards and sat up straight, heels buried in the meat of her cushiony ass so that she was looking down at his cock and her mouth was aligned with it. The Blood Knight slowly inched her mouth onto the green monster, finally stopping when her crimson lips were wrapped around his fat mushroom head. She twirled her tongue around it and sucked on it, cheeks turning concave. Once she felt it was properly coated in spit she pulled her head back, the Orc's cockhead exiting her mouth with an audible pop.  
  
"You better appreciate this, you bastard." Rogg nodded at her remark, still not sure of what the hell was happening. He was just a simple blacksmith who somehow ended up with a Blood Elf gobbling his cock.   
  
Before he could reply the woman was already working over his cock again, this time engulfing it until his head pressed against the back of her mouth. Vara's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the cock filling her gullet, eyeing it like an enemy in a duel. Her hands moved to her lap as she began to slowly lean forward, allowing inch after inch of Orc cock to slide down her tight throat. It didn't take long for her to swallow up his entire cock, her nose pressed against his pubic hair and his balls pressed against her chin. Vara's eyes were wide and watery and her long ears were pressed neatly against the sides of her head. She sputtered and gagged but kept his monster of a cock lodged down her throat for a good few seconds before drawing back with a gasp, drool and precum leaking onto her thighs.   
  
Rogg couldn't believe what he was seeing and feared a bit as to whether or not she might be a demon sent to suck out his soul. His cock dripped with her saliva and had crimson colored lip marks on the base of his shaft as well as faint smudges on the rest of it. It didn't take her long to recuperate as she once again lifted his cock up and ducked her head under, this time smearing her saliva and lipstick all over his balls as she kissed and licked them. Her tongue slithered around his sack and played with it, attempting to lift it up with her tongue. Once it too was dripping with spit the Elf opened her mouth wide and sucked as much of it into her mouth as she could, pulling away until it popped out of the grasp of her luscious lips. With her head nestled under his cock she spent a good two minutes worshipping his balls before she withdrew and sat back up again. His cock had made a mess of her hair from overhead and she attempted in vain to brush and pat it into place. Finally, the disheveled Blood Knight wiped her hair covering her eye and set to work on his cock again. She didn't take his entire length this time, but instead fit a good 7 inches of his cock down her throat before sucking hard, hollowing her cheeks out and pressing her lips down. She pulled back until only his fat head was in her mouth before lowering herself back down another 7 inches. She continued to do this, bobbing her head down back and forth, aided by the mark she left with her crimson lipstick. One of her hands moved to cup and fondle his heavy sack as she sputtered and slurped on his cock unabashedly.  
  
By this point Rogg's precum was flowing out of his shaft, filling her mouth and trickling down into her stomach. Under the Elf's intense treatment it wasn't long before the real thing came out. He gripped her head, as gently as he could, and locked her down onto his cock, her red lips stretched out around his shaft just shy of the 7 inches mark she had left. A torrent of hot salty cum began to flow into the woman's mouth and down her gullet, coating her throat with his seed. Vara's tongue thrashed around from underneath his massive cock, emerald eyes wide as she struggled to breathe. Rogg's eyes bulged as well and he removed his hand from her head as she tightened her hand painfully around his balls. Vara pulled off his cock, ropes of saliva and cum connecting her face to it still. He wasn't finished though, and she gasped as ropes of yellow Orc cum splattered against her face, striking her in the forehead, bridge of her nose and covering her beauty mark with sticky spunk.   
  
Rogg sighed, rubbing the head of his cock against her one clean cheek so as to clean it off. Vara frowned at him, long eyebrows twitching despite the ropes of cum dangling off of them.   
  
"You finished yet?" She pulled her head away from the cock still being rubbed against her cheek.  
  
"Well...not really." Rogg pressed down on his cock and let go, both of them watching as it instantly sprang up, still perfectly hard.   
  
"Tch. Great." Vara thought about killing him for a second but quickly shook her head. It didn't look look he had brought the heirloom with him so she probably wouldn't be able to retrieve it if she disposed of him. Instead, she layed down and spread her legs, resigning herself to her fate. "Come on then, make it quick."   
  
The Orc nodded and positioned himself between her legs, cock dangling above her pussy as he eyed it eagerly. He tilted his head in confusion. Her pubic hair was trimmed into the shape of the Blood Knight crest in what he could only assume was the work of a magical hair stylist. Moreover, the carpet did not match the drapes. Her pubic hair was red.  
  
"I'm a natural redhead. Most of the D'Anastasis family are." Vara answered his question before he could even raise it, obviously noticing the confused look on his face. The Blood Elf shifted, her disproportionatlely sized tits wobbling like jello and her abs tightening as she sat up on her forearms.   
  
"You look good blonde." He said, prompting a muttered "Thanks" in reply.   
  
Questions out of the way, Rogg grasped his cock and slapped it against her puffy cunt a couple of times before rubbing it against her, his large shaft teasing her as he seesawed it back and forth. The paladin was already wet and her juices coated the underside of his manhood, mixing in with her saliva from before. Rogg gripped his cock and directed his attention to her clit, rubbing his bulbous head against it, not stopping until she let out a soft moan. Finally satisfied, the Orc guided his cock into her slowly, fat head stretching her like never before.   
  
Vara's hands gripped the tabard underneath her, muscles tightening as she watched the lime colored cock disappear within her, a noticeable bulge forming on her abs. She could feel his heavy balls press against her asshole, signalling that she had taken his entire length. Vara ground her teeth together as the Orc slowly pulled out, leaving only his head inside of her. She had been in this position enough times to know what came next, but couldn't prepare herself for a cock of this calibre. When Rogg plunged his cock balls deep into her again she gasped, feeling like she had just been punched in the gut. He didn't give her time to recuperate, his cock sliding out of her and then slamming back into her again, and again and again. Her tits bounced wildly and she fell back, no longer able to hold herself up. The feeling of the Orc's cock pounding into her pussy and his balls slapping again her asshole soon became familiar to the Blood Knight. She gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, her long eyebrows bouncing just as frantically as her tits were. Vara was ashamed to say that the pain was no longer there and she couldn't even say that it felt bad.   
  
Rogg's eyes switched back and forth from the Elf's bounching breasts to her pink pussy as he hammered his cock into it, feeling his urge to cum building. Quickly, he gripped her by the legs and pushed them back against her shoulders. He leaned forward against her, picking up the pace as he pounded into her now sopping pussy. His arms were on either side of her head as he returned her gaze. She was panting, mouth agape, hair out of place and his cum still splattered across her face. Rogg groaned as he watched her, body tenseing up. His hips slammed into her one final time, hilting his cock deep within her Elven pussy. Their eyes were locked as they both came, her fiery green ones rolling back into her head as she squirted her juices out onto his cock with a satisfied moan. Rogg's baby batter filled her stretched pussy, his balls pressed snugly against her asshole as he made sure there was no more cock to feed into the Sin'dorei noblewoman.   
  
Vara closed her eyes, body twitching from the intense orgasm she just had. She could feel the Orc's cum leaking out of her overstuffed pussy and streaming down her ass. The paladin's cheeks turned red. "An Orc just gave me the most intense orgasm of my life! I'd be fine if he killed me right now." Her eyes opened as she felt Rogg's heavy cock slide out of her, though not completely. Looking at it she was amazed it even fit inside of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, weakly.   
  
She was answered by being flipped around onto her hands and knees, the fat head of Rogg's cock still nestled within her.  
  
"Again?!" She swallowed, body tensing as she prepared to be filled again.   
  
Rogg pushed forward into her slowly, sighing with pleasure as his cock was once again buried within the woman's tight pussy.   
  
Vara winced as he slid into her. "That hurts. My pussy is too sore to do this again."   
  
"Sore?'  
  
"Yes, sore. Your cock isn't exactly meant for a Blood Elf."  
  
Rogg frowned and scratched his head, looking at the Elf's stretched pussy quiver around his green shaft.   
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well It's sort of a problem for MEEE!" Vara shrieked as the Orc withdrew his cock from her pussy and abruptly rammed it into her asshole, forcing his flared mushroom head past her rosebud.   
  
"Y-you already ruined one of my holes, must you ruin another?"   
  
"But didn't you enjoy it?"  
  
Rogg gave her a couple seconds to answer and then shrugged when she didn't reply. He gripped her hips and pushed forward, watching as his green cock disappeared within her ass. She squealed every inch of the way and even he was surprised she had taken him in his entirety. He pulled out and repeated the process, going slow so as to give her time to acclimate to his size. When the Elf had begun to moan he knew he was ready to pick up the pace. Rogg slammed into her and pulled out, quickly slamming into her ass again. He began to hammer away at her, the Blood Knight's creamy ass rippling with every thrust of his cock into her bowels. At this point Vara had stopped supporting herself with her hands and simply lay down, head resting on her tabard, ass up in the air as it was repeatedly filled with Orc cock.   
  
"This feels better than it should." she murmured, mouth open with drool flowing out of it.   
  
Rogg's large hands gripped and kneaded her supple ass as he pounded his cock into it for all he was worth, heavy sack slapping against her well fucked pussy. The secret little relaxation spot was now filled with the sound of Vara D'Anastasis as she moaned and shrieked obscenities, her voice mingling with the sound of the Orc's balls smacking into her and his hips slapping against her ass.   
  
"You're way too fucking big." Vara squealed as a large green hand came falling down onto her ass, leaving a bright red spot. "Oh, Liiight." She shivered as she came again, eyes fluttering and juices squirting out onto her tabard.  
  
Rogg continued to feed his dick into the moaning Blood Elf woman's ass, eyes blurry from lust and exhaustion. She was more quiet now and he could one again feel his orgasm building. He increased his pace, pounding into her faster than he had ever pounded a woman before. His green cock disappeared into her now red ass at a blurring pace. Her ass would be rippling if not for the fact that his hands had a firm grip on her cheeks. With a roar Rogg slammed into Vara, the loud smack of his hips and balls into her resonating in the pair's ears. A rush of hot yellow Orc cum filled the Blood Knight's ass, causing her to mewl and push back against him.   
  
Rogg panted and stayed hilted with the woman until he calmed down. Upon pulling out, he admired his handywork. The Sin'dorei woman's holes were both gaping and leaking cum with her ass red like an apple. He let out a weary sigh and walked over to her, cock dangling above her. Vara took the hint and climbed up onto her hands and knees, her lipstick smeared mouth wrapping around his cockhead. She sucked on it until there was no more cum leaking out before collapsing and rolling onto her back.   
  
"I needed that." she muttered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh hey, there you are sis!"   
  
Vara waved at her sister as she walked into the inn. "Sorry I was gone so long."   
  
"No problem. Better yet, what's that stuff on your face and tabard?"  
  
"Huh?" Vara laughed nervously as she remembered. "Oh this? Just some stuff a couple of kids threw on me as a prank."  
  
"That's horrible! If it makes your day any better I got the heirloom back. I know you must have been out all day looking for it." The redheaded sister grinned triumphantly.  
  
"What? How?"   
  
"Well I've got my own copy of the directions and I just followed it. At first I read the directions wrong and started to go down this weird path but I heard some woman screaming. That made me second-guess myself, so I reread the directions and it said go IN the library, not behind it. The handwriting was atrocious so I didn't notice at first."   
  
"A-ah...good job!" She was not sure whether to be happy or angry.  
  
"So, find anything interesting in this place, Vara?"   
  
Vara D'Anastasis couldn't help but grin.


End file.
